


no i will not name this fic

by ZOMBIEDOG



Series: GIFT FICS [17]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gift Fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZOMBIEDOG/pseuds/ZOMBIEDOG
Summary: for muffin who is a supportive sweetheart and deserves nice things ily





	no i will not name this fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rockinmuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockinmuffin/gifts).



> for muffin who is a supportive sweetheart and deserves nice things ily

At this point, you couldn’t exactly remember how Frenzy and Barricade came to take up residence with you, but now it was beyond normal to see a disgruntled, glitching cop sitting on one of your kitchen stools glaring at a chittering Frenzy. Barricade would always steal a cup of coffee (it eventually got to the point where you put out a cup specifically for him) before grabbing Frenzy to go terrorize some poor motorist on the highway

Though, there were times where Frenzy would cling to the leg that was closest to him and yowl and whine and chitter until Barricade would throw his hands up in defeat before stalking out the door. It was then that you would allow Frenzy to scramble into your lap when you sprawled out across the couch, sometimes cuddling him close (though you much preferred trapping the bastard in a blanket burrito) before turning the T.V. on to search through endless stations, only pausing when Frenzy would chitter in interest

Frenzy’s cuddle-bug fits only got worse the colder the weather got. If you had thought having to swaddle the mini-bot was a hassle, having to swaddle  _yourself_  to keep him from cuddling up to your warm skin at night was even more of a hassle. You sometimes thought the little ass did it on purpose (and his little smug chitters all but confirmed that theory)

You could still remember the first time Barricade had mass-displaced, having nearly knocked your poor door off of its hinges before darting to your fireplace, grabbing a shaking Frenzy off of his frame before flinging the mini-bot in your general direction. You had barely managed to snag poor Frenzy up, cuddling him close to your chest before going to grab a shoe. You made sure your bedroom door was open and there a clear path to it before bringing the shoe down on Barricade’s helm with the wrath of an angered god before darting to safety, leaving a grumpy and startled con to hiss after you

One would think that a smaller Barricade couldn’t  _possibly_ be as bad as a regular sized Barricade, but one would be wrong. A  _regular sized_  Barricade would only be able to shove an arm into your doorway to make fleeting grabs at you, while a  _smaller_ Barricade could just ram the door open before stealing all of your blankets like the piss-baby he truly is

After that, it became common that Barricade would mass-displace before all but kicking you out of your own bed, sprawling out as much as his frame would allow before offlining his optics with a purr that could put Frenzy’s to shame, though sometimes he would lazily reach out a servo to snag you with, pulling you closer to him for a cuddle (though he mainly just used you as a pillow)

Getting used to sharing your bed with one (1) cybertronian took effort, especially when said cybertronian was a notorious little shit and loved trying to cuddle as close to you as possible (shirts be damned), so it was safe to say that getting used to Barricade’s presence took little effort (the only thing that really threw you off was his snoring, and having to stop Frenzy before the little thing would try to shove a pillow into Barricade’s ‘mouth’)

You knew they were Decepticons, soldiers in a civil war that existed long before your resident solar system was even formed (or so you assumed), yet they reminded you of two very obnoxious guard-dogs

And you loved them anyways

except when Frenzy decided to break an expensive vase to remind you that he is, indeed, a little asshole


End file.
